YouMakeMeFeelLikeANatural Woman
by girlwhorunswithwolves
Summary: Two storage warriors, one big predicament. Will they make it out alive? What will happen? Lots of conflict also trigger warning! Tagged as Zoey 101 because aparently fanfic doesnt have storage wars listed? and its my favorite show lol soo
1. Chapter 1

**you make me feel like a natural woman (a storage wars fanfic)  
**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**hahahahaha xD this fic is dedicated to my bestie! its my STP second true pairing lol. please comment with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism guys! not that it needs any…. lol XD**

**oh and this particular chapter is dedicated to CHAN-CHAN! hes not my bestie though lol. anyway ENJOY THE SHOW! ^_^;;**

**oh also I should post a trigger warning? THIS STORY CONTAINS SHONEN-AI**

**ALSO REFERRED TO AS YAOI IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DONT READ THANKS ugh i hate haters more like haterds! lol XD**

_When storage units are abandoned, the treasures within are put up for auction._

Sakura blossoms painted a beautiful mosaic of freshly fallen life around the confused man, standing with hands in his pockets on the scenic Sakuya Okosan Bridge. A line of worry appeared between his eyebrows, the marking of a thousand harsh trials of life, now solely representing worry for his friend. It was 7:15. He was late.

Then, as if by magic, the top of the other man's head rose from the far side of the bridge. Soon his whole body appeared, hands on his knees as sweet salty sweatdrops glistened on his tan skin. "I'm sorry," he said, panting heavily. "The test took longer than I thought."

Without bothering to remove his hands from his pockets, the other man turned to look off the side of the bridge, absently, with vacant eyes. "So," he said gravely. "What did you want to tell me? Get it out, I'm a busy man, I don't have time to dick around."

His still-breathless hatefriend wasn't deterred. He simply went on smiling, putting a hand on the aloof man's arm, making him look at him, straight in the eyes. Oh, what beautiful, smoldering eyes he had. "Dave," he began, trying to find the words in his mumbly-jumbly head. He placed a loving hand on his own stomach. "I'm… mpreg."

"Barry…"

**GASP! What will happen in the next chapter? What will be the conflict? Will Dave be mad at Barry? Keep reading to FIND OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**WELCOME BACK! this chapter is dedicated to my good friend Esmeralda!(name changed to protect the innocent LOL:3))**

The two stared at each other for a long time, both reeling from the revelation. Finally. Dave spoke. "How could this happen?" Barry put his hands on his hips sassily. "Well I don't know, Mr. Sourpuss, maybe it was all the times you practically fucked my brains out." Dave blushed. "D-don't talk like that out here… The people who live here would call you a baka… We're in public!" Barry shook his head, not stopping there. "It could've been that time after you bought the newspaper unit, or the time after the rave lights unit, or the foo dog unit… You know, maybe it would help if you didn't get so darned horny after auctions."

Dave cracked a smile. "Those _were_ some pretty good finds…" he said suggestively.

Barry put his hand on his stomach again, lovingly. "Oh yes they were…" The two storage warriors sat in complete silence for a while, the sexual tension in the air so thick you could cut it with a chainsaw. "But all that's over now," Barry said, whipping out that metaphorical chainsaw like a deranged man in a hockey mask. "I understand that you have the business and all, and if you don't want anything to do with the baby, that's okay."

Wow, 'the baby.' Just saying that made Weiss tingle from his heart to his swollen butthole. _The swelling part must be part of the pregnancy_, he thought to himself. He wouldn't tell Dave that though, how embarrassing! Speaking of which, his rather tsundere friend was still across from him, thinking about this ultimatum. Barry pulled him down to the bench, holding his hands comfortingly, but not any more than a friend should; Dave had a boyfriend, after all. Barry had always just been his fuck-buddy, as disposable as a piece of toilet paper, with shit on it. "Dave… it's okay…"

"No," he said, looking up at Barry. "I want to help all I can." He laid his hand on Barry's stomach, feeling a warm glow overtake him. "I want to be a part of little Unit's life."

**WHOAAAAA! Haha WHAT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**THIS chapter is dedicated to my friend who likes to be called ANAL lol he also likes dildos what a weirdo xDD  
**

**DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT LOL thanks readers for all your support through this i couldn't have done it without you /3 broken heart because mine isn't whole but you make me feel like I know where the pieces are okay lol im being random! here we go xD**

"U-Unit…?" Barry stuttered. Could it be that his long-time secret love would really want to raise their child together? "Yeah," Dave said, blushing. "I… it's a little fast, but I thought that might be nice…" He hesitantly removed his hand from Barry's stomach, ashamed that he'd taken it so far so fast. Barry took the warm, calloused hand back and placed it again on his stomach. "It's okay. I think that's a beautiful name." They locked eyes lovingly, as if they could see into each others' souls. Then, Barry embarrassedly broke the silence. "B-But… uh..." It was time to crack the real question. Dave's boyfriend couldn't just be forgotten here. Barry gulped. "Uh… what about Zuko?" Dave smiled, putting his free hand on Barry's cheek to console him. "It's all about you and me now, babe." Barry's eyes widened in surprise. Would he really… give up everything… for their baby? His life? His boyfriend? It was true that the news about the baby had softened him altogether.

Meanwhile, Dave was fixated on Barry's sweet, glowing face. It was like the two of them were the only things that mattered in the world. Plus the tender young fetus growing in Barry's rectum, of course. Speaking of which, Barry's anal swelling was acting up again. He groaned in pain. Trying to adjust himself on the bench to relieve some of the pain. Dave quirked an eyebrow. "It's nothing. Just… some pregnancy complications." Dave freed up his lap and beckoned to Barry. "Come on, come sit. Go on now. Anything for my babymama." Soon enough, Barry was nestled comfortably in Dave's lap, basking in the warmth of their platonic bond.

Just when Dave thought nothing could ruin the moment, Barry farted. "Uh… Bar-Bear… did you just fart on me?" Barry gasped. "No… of course not… wait…" He sat straight up, feeling the sensation again. "Dave… the baby… is kicking!" He smiled as ripples of tickly crickets seemed to run across his colon. Dave blushed, holding out his hand. "Ca… can I?"

Barry smiled and nodded. Dave caressed Barry's buttocks with fatherly fervor. He, too, felt the tingling sensation. "Wow… Bar-Bear… that's… beautiful," he said, looking up at Barry's eyes. "You're beautiful."

"D-dave…" Barry put both hands around Dave's neck. "All of this is happening so fast… life as I know it is over… a whole new life is beginning… everything is changing and I'm scared. But I know that since I have you, I can make it through. I guess what I'm trying to say is, and this isn't just the hormones speaking… is… I… I… l-love you. D-dd-d-dave…" A single sakura blossom fell on Barry's face as he spoke. Dave reached up and tenderly removed it. He smiled and placed it behind Barry's ear.

"I love you too, Bar-Bear." He placed a single kiss on his lover's lips. Barry pulled back, beaming.

"Oh, really, Dave?"

"YUUUUP!"

**THE END! PLEASE R&R! LOVE YOU LOVELIES! V.V**


End file.
